


Kayrana and Aurai: Musings

by Darkmaster006



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Other, Pokemon, Psychology, musings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkmaster006/pseuds/Darkmaster006
Summary: This series of drabbles will explore Aurai and Kayrana's relationship, their little quirks, and all sorts of mundane matters that make their bond feel alive.





	1. Longing

Kayrana's journey had just started. Her companion and best friend, Aurai, her Ralts, looked preoccupied at her Trainer, the one person she loved most in the world. The forest—forests always reminded Aurai of when Kayrana and her had met, that fateful evening when Kayrana, just a kid, had gotten lost in the forest, and she came to her rescue, and from then on, they were always together—in which they were was huge and with great, tall trees. Whimsi, meanwhile, Kayrana's Whimsicott, whom they had just befriended a while ago after helping the Whimsicott escape from some captors—a story for another time—jumped excitedly in circles around Kayrana. Aurai was standing atop Kayrana's right shoulder—one of her favourite spots, for sure—as Kayrana slowly walked, looking for any good herbs she could find. She had grown-up as a herbalist, after all, taking after her parents. She loved berries, too. And so did Aurai. 

After a moment, Kayrana stopped and turned to look at Aurai. "Is there something wrong, Aurai? Heh, you keep looking at me, seemingly worried, is there something on your mind?" she said, and she caressed her little friend's red horns. Aurai felt at ease. Oh, how she wished she could speak to Kayrana, Aurai thought. There was nothing that she wished for in the world than that. She could sense people's emotions, but she would trade that ability for the ability to talk to Kayrana in a heartbeat. "Ralts, Ralt!" She exclaimed, hoping, maybe, that magically her words would turn into human language. And she smiled at Kayrana, her most precious person in the world, she didn't want to worry her, after all. Aurai caressed Kayrana's cheek with her little hands, and seemed joyous. "Hey, I love you, Aurai! Let's keep going, shall we? For us two together... there's nothing to stop us!" she said as she beamed, facing Aurai. Aurai wondered if her feelings were as hers. It would be a long trip to the next town, after all.


	2. A Night

It was winter, some months had passed since Aurai and Kayrana had met. Kayrana wasn't yet a trainer. She and her family had moved from Oldale Town to Vendanturf Town and had set up a herbal shop in there. There wasn't much of a difference between the ever-verdant towns. Vendanturf was just a tad bigger, but that was about it. And yet, to Kayrana, there was an important difference that made Vendanturf stand out more than Oldale, as much as she loved Oldale. It was Aurai. She had found her there, on a forest near town. The memory of her being one moment lost in the forest, the next in the entrance, was always present. It had been Aurai who had saved her. Cared for her. And since then, they were inseparable. Aurai, too, held Vendanturf as her most special place. As it had been there that she'd met the light of her life. Both of them were lying on their backs in bed, beside each other, both of them thinking about the same thing. Aurai knew, or she had a hunch, that that was what Kayrana was thinking at the moment. It made her happy, unbearably happy. Kayrana had her eyes closed, and after a while she shifted positions to now lay on her side, facing Aurai. The first time they slept together, Aurai quickly noticed that her friend had problems sleeping. This went on for weeks, but recently Kayrana seemed to be able to fall asleep faster and more peacefully. Aurai hoped for it to be because of her company. "Thank... you, Aurai..." muttered Kayrana in her sleep, and she pulled Aurai closer, out of instinct. Aurai couldn't be more happy. Oh, if only she could talk to her. But for today, Aurai worried no more. It was alright like this, wasn't it? She needed to be present in the moment. Tomorrow would be another fun day with her lovely trainer, and she couldn't wish for anything else but for this to go on forever... unchanging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set chronologically before the first chapter, on a peaceful winter night. The next day, they went on with their routine of looking for herbs and berries and helping around the store.


	3. On Why Aurai's Favourite Spot is Kay's Shoulder

Over the course of their being together, Aurai started noticing little quirks that adorned Kayrana's behaviour. How she spoke, with lots of filler words like 'uhm' and 'you know?', but also used grandiose words, although not in a pretentious manner. How she always carried her journal and, upon seeing an interesting sight, plucked it out to start drawing. How she moved her hands around when speaking excitedly. How she paced back and forth when nervous. How she always tried to keep everything organised. How she got distracted and lost herself easy in her surroundings. How she ruffled her hair or made little circles with her finger and her curls when talking or when nervous. And many more, and there were surely many more to come that Aurai would be delighted to find out. After a while, Aurai clambered up Kayrana like it was no big deal. She could be seen atop her head, on her lap, on her shoulders, at all times. The place she most treasured was her shoulders, though. From there, she could play with Kayrana's hair, reassure her of her actions, calm her—patting her was always relaxing for Kayrana, she found comfort in it—and most importantly, she could caress Kayrana's cheeks and poke at them from there, always. They were soft and it was really fun to do, for Aurai. Kayrana wasn't bothered by it and even welcomed it. It always seemed like Aurai was really happy up there, and what could Kayrana want more than Aurai being happy? That is how Kayrana's shoulder became Aurai's favourite spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A silly little chapter I thought up since Aurai is always on Kayrana's shoulder.


End file.
